Best Interests
by twiniitowers
Summary: A Jackie and Eric friendship piece. Eric is trapped in a marriage he doesn't want, just so he can be with his nine year old son. It is up to Jackie to help her friend the only way she knows how-with Jackie Magic !Finished!
1. PING

Chapter 1   
  
PING

Point Place, WI 

7:25PM

Eric was supposed to be doing work on his laptop computer but in-between

rounds of a _Star Wars_ trivia game he was reading an article on young girls

today versus their mothers generation. _A Gap _by Donna Pinciotti.

__

_young girls today have many more choices available too them than_

_they did in my generation. It really is a disappointment to see them_

_on college campuses taking off their shirts and mock trend lesbianism_

_for the heterosexual male video audience instead of being true to_

_themselves_.

He skipped to the credits at the bottom of the website

_Donna Pinciotti is a graduate of Marquette University. She lives in_

_upstate New York with her husband musician Steven Hyde and their_

_two teenage daughters._

"Dad…I don't feel good." Said nine year old Jacen Forman

Eric quickly closed all the browser windows and he was winning the trivia

competition.

"What's the matter son?" He felt his head, there was no fever

"I have a tummy ache."

Eric got up and led his son to the sofa.

"Here you lie down and I'll get you some medicine."

Eric realized when he fumbled with the childproof lock on the children's

tablets that he never came to his mother for stuff like this, he came

to him. It's not that Sally was a bad mother. She was a bad wife. Eric

never wanted to mix the two. She was good with Jacen. She

was just the person he settled for because he was terrified of dying alone.

Now he wanted out of his stale marriage but was afraid of losing his son.

"Here you go, Jacen, and drink the orange juice."

"Yuck." He wiped his mouth with his arm

"But it'll make you feel better. And so will a nice bowl of ice cream."

"Daddy wants ice cream too."

"No doubt about it…do you want to watch---?"

Jacen knew what was coming. It was bad enough he was straddled with the

character name, which wouldn't be so bad if Jacen was spelled J-a-s-o-n

the conventional way or the fancy way J-a-y-s-o-n, but all the teachers in

school always had a comment about it. "I never saw Jacen spelled that

way." Except for his science teacher Mr. Cunningham who knew all about

Jacen and Jaina Solo from the _Star Wars_ books. He loved his father very

much but didn't care much about the galaxy that was far, far away.

"No! Not a _Star Wars_ movie!"

"How about _Spider-Man? _I think that's still in the DVD player."

"Anything but _Star Wars._"

Eric came in with two bowls of vanilla ice cream as he put Jacen's stretched

out legs across his own.

"Dad,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the ice cream."

"You're welcome, son."

NYC

12:30AM

It was twelve thirty in the morning when Jackie was finally able to

throw her shoes against the wall and peel off her shimmery black stockings.

She hated doing musical dinner theatre for a bunch of all-you-can-eat

patrons. Her cell phone was buried in her purse and she decided to forgo

the shower and sit on the hardback wheeled chair in the hotel and turn on the

computer.

JackieBurkhartIsPretty: **PING**. Eric, I know you are up.

JediEric60: Hi, Jackie. I had to finish a report for work.

JackieBurkhartIsPretty: How's Jacen?

She was the boy's godmother.

JediEric60: He had a little stomach ache tonight, but after taking his

medicine, eating ice-cream, and watching _Spider-Man_. He felt better. And

after I tucked him into bed, I decided to watch TV before doing my grown

up work. How are you, Jackie?

JackieBurkhartIsPretty: Give Jacen a hug and a kiss from his

Godmother. All right. Sometimes, I wonder why I got into musical

theatre, I had a better time when I was doing modeling. Eric, never mind.

JediEric60: What is it?

JackieBurkhartIsPretty: I was going to stick my nose where it doesn't

belong.

JediEric60: **LOL** It's never stopped you before.

JackieBurkhartIsPretty: How long—I know you said you are staying in

your loveless marriage for the sake of your son, but how LONG can you

torment yourself like this?

JediEric60: Until he's eighteen. That's only nine more years.

JackieBurkhartIsPretty: You deserve better, Eric, if you are worried

about affording a top lawyer, I WILL---

JediEric60: Jackie, as I told you before, I appreciate it, I really do. But

I cannot be selfish. I have to think of Jacen's best interests. His happiness

matters.

JackieBurkhartIsPretty: But how can he be happy? Kids are smart. He

can tell that your marriage isn't right.

JediEric60: Jackie, I know you mean well, and I love you for it. I have

to print my report and go to bed on the sofa. I have a nine o'clock meeting

tomorrow.

JackieBurkhartIsPretty: :Hugs: Talk to you soon, Eric. :Hugs:


	2. The Only Man That She Couldn't Have

Chapter 2 

The Only Man She Couldn't Have 

(a week later)

NYC

8:45AM

Jackie allowed herself to sleep in on a Sunday. She had it in her contract that she

would always have Sunday's off. It was one of the benefits of having a manager that

tried desperately to get her in the sack. She put on her blue facial mask before

going to bed. She did everything she could possibly do apart from going under the

surgeon's knife to stay youthful. She was thirty-eight years old and in a business

where the top stars were getting younger and younger beauty care was no longer a

fun little thing to do while watching TV it was a _necessity. _This wasn't how she

pictured her life doing musical theatre at supper clubs for senior citizens and bored

tourists. She was on her way to being a super-not-just model when she was

promised the moon. This could lead to commercials. Yeah, one local one, which for

New York City was a very lucrative market, but it only aired twice and was a

advertisement for a local mini mart store. She was crushed because they decided

to use the owner's younger, blonde, and buxom daughter to star

in the ads and so much for the commercials can lead you right into your own TV

series advice. She rinsed the hardened mask off her face as the coffee perked in

the hotel coffeemaker. She hated her life. First she was a stupid

naïve young girl when the gorgeous yet dim-witted Michael Kelso entered her life.

She loved the attention and the popularity from her peer group that the insecure

cheerleader was dating a cute upperclassman. The money, the emotions, and the

time she wasted on him still made her want to jump off the balcony. Then there was

her Zenmaster the emotionless Steven Hyde. The one who was to supposed to save

her from the last time she was going to let Michael break her heart. It was the last

straw when he and Donna ran away and went to California. Making out on the sofa

while no one was around does not a relationship make. She tried with Steven. She

even _forgave_ him when he cheated on her with that nurse. There was something

about the relationship that Jackie couldn't put her finger on, but now that she was

older it made perfect sense. He always had these little put-downs for her. They

might have been said "under the guise of love" but she still didn't want to be

anybody's joke. She wanted to be displayed like a flower. She didn't want the rut

that Steven Hyde was happy to live his life in, but she was going to accept it

because she thought she could mold and shape him into her specifications. He'd go

to college and _be something_, pick a career that he was good at, stop smoking pot,

get married, get a perfect little house, and then the babies would come. But it didn't

quite work out that way when not only did Donna leave Eric she ran off with Steven!

At least Eric could say, "In retrospect I saw it coming", but she never pictured that

Steven would do that to her. After all he put down his ice cream and got out of Red's

comfortable yet ugly pea soup colored recliner to get her a Vogue. Kitty told her to

"_pick her battles_", but Steven was not Red. Red came from a generation where

people stayed in their relationships and it helped that he and Kitty actually loved

each other. Eric was a wonderful friend to her and they were both surprised that the

geeky treasurer-secretary from the AV Club and the Cheerleader actually became

friends. She tried to seduce Eric once and he _refused_ her. _Nobody_ refused Jackie

Burkhart, but then again she only slept with guys that she loved not put notches

above the bedpost like Michael.

"_I want us to be friends."_

Yeah, he said it. And it wasn't until days like these that she realized that Eric was

right. He tried to get her to go out with Fez but Fez was the one that she wanted to

be friends with. After his marriage to Laurie was annulled, he moved away, taking a

lesson from the Donna and Steven bail book he just moved out of the Erdmans

house to get the rest of his belongings including his giant panda bear from his

cousin in Hong Kong without a word to anyone. As time went on she was glad to

have Eric Forman as her friend. The only one from the basement gang that she

could _confide_ in and Donna turned out to be a backstabbing bitch who didn't care

about her feelings at all when she went traipsing off to a 'happily ever after' with him.

_"Everyone knows that Donna was a bitch."_ Eric told her once when she visited him

on the University of Wisconsin campus in Madison. She didn't know if that was for

his benefit or hers—or maybe the both of them, but it certainly made her feel better.

Jackie didn't bother to get dressed; she just sat on the chaise lounge in her knee

length silk emerald green robe with the pink rose on the lapel. She wondered how

Eric could allow himself to stay in such a loveless farce of a marriage and it probably

would have been that way if it were Donna…_WAIT!_ She almost jumped to her feet.

She had the answer that Eric needed and not only would it help him, but she was

certain it would benefit his son and her godson Jacen in only the most positive of

ways.

She walked over the desk to take the phone book out of the drawer. She didn't

know whom to call at first and then she figured those stores that deal with vintage

comic books would know.

_The things you do for your friends. _

"A month from now in Chicago?" she repeated back

"Yes." The pimply faced adolescent answering the phone seemed pissed off that

she was invading his precious video game time.

"And that's the closest one to New York?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks." She hung up before he could.

Now it was on to call her manager. She was going to need a week off from her

performing duties next month and she didn't care what was in her contract. Let him

fine her. Let him fire her. She was rich. She didn't care. She was Jackie

Burkhart.

And it was a lesson it almost took a lifetime to learn from the former self absorbed

me-me-me little girl: __

_Because sometimes your friends, especially your best friends, come first._


	3. Toodles

Chapter 3 

Toodles

(a month later)

Rainy days and Mondays or actually Wednesdays got Eric Forman down. Today

was not a good day, he got a flat tire on his way to work, his wife overdrew on their

checking account again without telling him so; after the embarrassment he had to put

it on his already about to be maxed out credit card, and Jacen wanted an advance

on his allowance so he could buy his girl next store a gold plated pinky ring at Sears.

It wasn't so much that he wanted an advance on his allowance, what little kid didn't?

It was him being absorbed in the little neighbor girl that Eric didn't like. More good

could come through throwing a bowling ball in the living room and bouncing high

enough to break the TV than to buy a present for the neighbor kid you have a crush

on. The bad luck continued when he burned his finger when he took off the plastic

top on the styrofoam cup of coffee. He really wanted to drive his car off the nearest

cliff when the telephone rang.

Caller ID:

Burkhart, Jackie

(212) 555-7879

He stopped in the parking lot of a doughnut shop to take her call.

"Hi, Jackie."

"Hi, Eric, what are you doing?"

"Being late for work."

He explained his bad day to her and was glad that there was a sympathetic ear on

the other end that would just _listen_ to his rant.

"Do you have any meetings today?"

"N—o," he stretched it out, "Why?"

"Where's Jacen?"

"In that little brick building kids go to from September to May from seven thirty to

three pm."

She didn't know whether to laugh or to call him on his smart mouth.

"Well make up some excuse to get him out of his school."

"Why?"

"Eric, don't ask why."

"I hear a lot of noise in the background. Where are you Jackie?"

"I'm at the airport."

"Where are you going?"

"Questions, questions, questions. I'm going to call you back before I have to board

my plane in an hour. Get Jacen out of school and pack two suitcases."

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"One question, Beulah."

"Make it snappy, Dr. Pee Pee."

"Are you forgetting that I have a wife?"

"Didn't you tell me she has some kind of long weekend of her own in Osh Kosh?"

"But she doesn't leave the house until 12."

"Take Jacen out for something to eat. By the time you finish she'll be

gone."

"I don't think I have a choice in this matter do I?"

"No, Eric you don't."

"How can I pack a suitcase if I don't know where we're going?"

"The weather is the same. Toodles."

_Toodles?_

His first genuine smile of the day came at that moment.

Jacen threw all of his clothes into his suitcase. He didn't mind having a break

from school even though he'd miss Mindy and Tony.

"No," Eric came into his room to check to see if his son was making any progress,

"That is not how we pack."

"Where are we going, Dad?"

"Like I said before Jackie won't say."

"Maybe Disneyworld!"

"All right, Jacen, let's not get our hopes up, okay? You refold these clothes while I

get your toothbrush and some other things."

"Okay, Dad."

When Eric finished zipping up the clear plastic bag containing their toothbrushes

and a big economy sized tube of AIM blue gel toothpaste the phone rang.

"Hi, Jackie."

"Are we going to Disneyworld?" Jacen said loud enough for her to hear.

"Aw…tell him next time."

"Next time son."

"I should be in Point Place at---"

"Why do we need to pack if you are coming to Point Place?"

"Because, Eric, we're not staying there. We're going someplace. No more

questions. You will find out soon enough. I have to go they're announcing my flight.

See you guys soon."

"Later, Jackie," Eric hung up his phone, "Jacen, are you finished packing?"

"Yeah."

"Much better job, son. I'll close your suitcase and put this in the living room with

mine. Jackie won't be here for awhile, do you want to watch _a movie?"_

"No. Do you want to play Monopoly?" 

"Sure."

"I'll set it up in the kitchen." Jacen went to his room to get the game from under his

bed.

"But beware Jacen, I am the Monopoly champion in all of Point Place."

"Uh oh, here we go…."

"What did you say son?"

"I said uh oh where did the paper money go?"

Jacen put the beat up vintage Monopoly box on the kitchen table.

"Did you find all the money?" 

"Yeah, it was under my bed."

"I call the car token!" They both said in unison

"I'll take the thimble, Jacen. _You take the car_."

_And that's how you do that._


	4. Jacen, Jedi's, Jacuzzi's, and Jackie Par...

Chapter 4  
  
Jacen, Jedi's, Jacuzzi's, and Jackie

[Part One]

_ 'It's amazing'_ Jackie thought, _'you give him a piece of candy and he falls   
  
asleep like a cute little puppy.'  
_  
and she wasn't talking about the nine year old who was happily playing his hand held

Pac-Man game in the backseat.  
  
"How are you doing back there, Jacen?"  
  
"Good, Jackie."  
  
"You don't want to stop for something to eat?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
She was amazed at how much he looked like Eric. The only difference   
  
was that his eyes were a dark blue.  
  
"It finally stopped raining," Jackie thought out loud, "We're almost there."  
  
It felt good driving the rental compact sky blue VW Gulf then it did her beige

Mercedes with the chrome detailing. Even if there wasn't enough room for all of her

luggage and she had to leave one suitcase behind back at Eric's and was able to

get by with throwing all of her cosmetics and skin care products in her expandable

plastic tote.   
  
Leaving both the father and son to playfully roll their eyes.  
  
She had the radio on a low volume so it wouldn't wake Eric up and Jacen was

too wrapped up in his video game to be paying attention. Jackie almost lost her grip

on the steering wheel when she heard the commercial. The voice over was done by

a male in a laid back voice.   
  
_Out now: "Stupid High School Promise" the self-help book for teenage girls by _

_Donna Pinciotti_.  
  
"Fuck."   
  
Oops. Jackie briefly forgot about her little passenger in the backseat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jacen."  
  
"We have a swear jar at home."  
  
"I know, dear, and you got to go to Funland because your Daddy couldn't assemble

the bookshelf in his room without cursing."  
  
Jacen's face twisted when he saw where Jackie was parking the car in the Crowne

Plaza Allerton hotel in Chicago, Illinois.   
  
He couldn't get over some of the _idiots _in too perfect, too much time on their hands

costumes.   
  
"Oh, can I give you five bucks, Jackie so I can say the 'f' word too?"  
  
Jackie laughed. "No, honey. And don't slam the car door when you get out your

Daddy is still sleeping."  
  
Jackie let Jacen wait by the entrance as the baggage handler took their suitcases

and put them on the trolley.  
  
"You've slept enough, wake up, Eric."   
  
She slightly shook his shoulder.  
  
"_It's a boy, Donna_."  
  
Why was he tormenting himself like this? She shouldn't talk; there were times when

she still wondered _What If?_ regarding Steven and sometimes even Michael.   
  
But Eric was one to talk about closure one minute and wonder where his Christmas

card was the next. She didn't want to ruin his happy family dream and was about to

wake him up again when a food services truck had a minor fender bender with one

of the cars in the parking lot and that woke Eric out of his slumber.  
  
"Oh," he stretched his legs almost forgetting that he was in a car, "Where are we,

Jackie?"  
  
"I thought I'd surprise you," She opened up her purse, "Where's that envelope?"  
  
"I must be sleep deprived," he rubbed his eyes, "I think I saw an ewok walk by."  
  
"Eric, hold my Cosmo, and Elle...."  
  
He couldn't help but to laugh. Eric was too tired to sit up right to get a better view of

the goings on outside the hotel.  
  
"It's quiet in here. Is Jacen sleeping too?"  
  
"No. I told him he could wait outside by the entrance. Here!"  
  
She handed an Eric an airline ticket sized envelope as she put her magazines back

in her purse.  
  
"A _Star Wars_ convention?" He raised an eyebrow and sat up to get a closer look,

not at the people who chose to come in costume but to make sure his son was still

waiting for him by the entrance.  
  
The poor kid out of his element.   
  
"I know you haven't been to one in years so I got you and Jacen tickets."  
  
"Thank you very much, Jackie, it's not often that people think of me and my son. I

appreciate it, but I think I just want to get settled in our room and skip tonight's

convention activities. Oh, and I'd lock your car doors."   
  
Jackie went back around to the drivers side as Eric exited the car. He grabbed his

laptop carry on bag that he was resting his feet on for most of the car trip. She

followed behind him with her purse and her plastic tote.  
  
"I know how much these cost and I'd like to reimburse you."  
  
"Eric, they are a gift, you don't have to pay me back."  
  
"Dad, I'm bored!" Jacen said as short man dressed in Greedo garb walked by.  
  
"I know, son."  
  
"I'll check us in, Eric."  
  
"JediEric60 from Point Place, Wisconsin?" asked a grown man in a very baggy

Luke Skywalker costume from _A New Hope_.  
  
"Yes? LarrySkywalkerMN from Minnesota?"  
  
"This must be your son, Jacen. Louise, Eric Forman is here!"  
  
"Dad...."  
  
Eric held his hand.  
  
Jacen almost laughed on the floor when he saw Louise dressed as Princess Leia

with the most exaggerated hairpiece he has ever seen.  
  
"We brought our daughter too, Jaina Solo Marie Lutz." Louise announced proudly.  
  
"Hi," she said to Jacen  
  
She was wearing the costume that was familiar in the drawing that Jacen made of

Jacen and Han Solo for Eric's birthday. When he had to work by a picture from the

internet. A brown sort of flight suit with ribbing on the front and carrying a white

plastic lightsabre that was painted lavender Jacen's was green.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How come you aren't wearing your costume?"  
  
"Because I don't like _Star Wars_."  
  
He almost wanted to say it loud enough so _every_ adult geek in the room would hear

them.  
  
"Oh." The little girl looked at the ground.   
  
Jackie was glad to see Eric because some six foot tall man dressed as a

stormtropper tried to pinch her on the bottom.  
  
Eric introduced Jackie to Larry and his family. If his son was a fish out of water, then

Jackie had to be a whale out of the ocean.  
  
"Well, if you excuse me, Larry, Louise, and Jaina," Jackie liked it that Eric always

did want to make children feel included. "We'll see you later this weekend."  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes.  
  
"You're in room 314 and I'm in room 316." Jackie handed Eric his room card keys.  
  
"Thanks. Oh look Jacen, there's a room for non-_Star Wars_ activities."  
  
They got into the elevator and thankfully they were the only three in it.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Which Jackie thought was strange because Eric just woke up from a two-hour nap.  
  
"Thanks again, Jackie for the tickets, but I think Jacen and I are just going to hang

out here for tonight. You're welcome to join us, we'll get a pizza delivered."  
  
"With pepperoni?"  
  
"Yep and root beer."  
  
"No, you two have your guys night in. I think I'm going to take a shower and head out

to Marshall Field's. There's a BIG shoe sale."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you later. We'll order a movie."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Eric kissed Jackie on the cheek as Jacen put the card into the slot for room 314.  
  
"See you soon, Jacen."  
  
"Bye, Jackie!"  
  
It took him three tries to get the door open.  
  
"Dad, how come you don't want to do any _Star Wars_ stuff?" Jacen asked  
  
as Eric helped him put his suitcase on the bed so he can take all of his clothes out

and put them in the drawers.  
  
"I'm not feeling the force today."  
  
What he was feeling was a memory long past. He and Donna were lying on   
  
their backs on the Vista Cruiser as the car radio played the Todd Rundgren   
  
song, "Hello, It's Me".

_"What a great night. I mean it's amazing what one act of civil disobedience   
  
can do for you. I mean, there's-there's a whole world that's waiting to be   
  
driven to. We could go to...Canada! We got a new battery, what's stopping   
  
us?"   
  
"You know, I think Canada closes at nine thirty."   
  
"You know I never would have done this if you hadn't talked me into it"   
  
"I didn't talk you into anything. Well, I'm gonna call it a day. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"By the way, thanks for the ride."  
  
Donna leans in to give Eric a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?"   
  
"I just wanted to see what it was like"  
  
"What was it like?"   
  
"You were there!"   
  
"I...I wasn't ready for it!"   
  
"What would you have done differently?"   
  
"I don't know. Something with my lips".   
  
"Sounds good. Let's try that next time."  
  
"When exactly is next time?"   
  
"Goodnight!"   
  
"Yeah, I'm really gonna sleep after that!"__   
  
_  
"Dad, are you okay?" Jacen noticed that he was folding the same black  
  
and gray checkered printed shirt three times.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Eric patted him on the shoulder, "How about you take   
  
an early bath and I'll order the pizza?"  
  
"And don't forget the pepperoni and root beer."  
  
"I won't, son. Let me turn on the water for you sometimes the water comes   
  
out very hot in these hotel bathtubs. I'll find the bar of soap I packed..."  
  
"I'll use the mini one."  
  
"Okay," Eric grabbed a towel off the rack, "I'll put your towel on the   
  
counter for you."  
  
He put Jacen's dirty clothes in one of those plastic laundry bags as a   
  
makeshift hamper. Happy Birthday, another memory._"Oh, a sand candle, this is very cool".  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."__   
  
_  
"Dad!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know where my head is today, Jacen. If you need anything  
  
holler. I'll order the pizza now."  
  
As Jackie so wisely told him not too long ago 'Kids are smart.' If Jacen  
  
wasn't here he'd have curled up on the musty hotel bed and slept for days,   
  
but he tried to repress his feelings in that special Red 'soliders don't cry'  
  
Forman way and went to the desk to find a phone book so he call out for a   
  
pizza.   
  
Eric only wanted his son to be happy. He was beginning to think that his   
  
son would be a hell of a lot happier if he wasn't here at all.To Be Continued 


	5. Jacen, Jedi's, Jacuzzi's, and Jackie Par...

Chapter 5 Jacen, Jedi's, Jacuzzi's, and Jackie 

[Part Two]

The wind felt good on Eric's face as he stood on the balcony. It was eleven

o'clock at night and he had no idea where Jackie was. She wasn't answering her

cell phone and she wasn't in her room. It must have been a damn good shoe sale.

He finally got Jacen settled in bed a half hour ago. Eric let him stay up late so they

could watch Jodie Foster in _Freaky Friday._

He took the sheet off his bed and wrapped it around his body like a cape.

It was easy to cry when the first tear allowed itself to fall down his face. He didn't

want to wake his son. He wasn't aware of the hands on his shoulders for a good five

minutes.

"Jackie, how did you get in?" Eric asked, his voice the most quiet she had ever

heard it.

"I had another key. Come with me, Eric." She held his hand and she sat him on his

bed facing his sleeping son in the opposite bed.

"Look at him and tell me if you can justify your thoughts."

Eric stood up and wiped his eyes before he bent down to kiss his son on the

forehead and fix his blankets.

Jackie motioned for him to come into the bathroom with her.

He closed the door softly.

"Are you going to yell at me?" He sat on the toilet.

"No, Eric, you are going though too much inner Hell for me to yell at you.

Please don't think those thoughts you are a great person."

"Yeah, I'm so great Donna has to write a book for teenage girls to stay away from

Eric Forman like guys."

"You know about the book?"

"Yeah, I was in and out of sleep in the car and I heard the commercial, but I knew

about it before then when I saw that it was on my recommend list!"

"But I must be a wicked and terrible person…."

"You aren't. Donna is a bitter woman," She turned on the bathtub. "And quite dumb

for what she let slip those fingers…which I don't know how anything could

considering they are so huge and all."

"Who's taking a bath?"

"You are. I'll be right back."

Eric was still fully clothed when Jackie returned with her beauty ambulance.

"When was the last time you had a bubble bath?"

"When I was a kid?"

"That's unacceptable," She filled the tube with the clear blue gel bubble bath that had

a unisex woodsy scent and turned on the Jacuzzi jets.

"Jackie, I can't get undressed with you here."

"Why not? I've seen you naked lots of times. The reservoir, when Steven

pulled your pants down, when you streaked at the rally for President Ford."

He took off his light green button down shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I remember."

"Remember this all of the other guys chickened out that night even the 'oh so tough

rebel' Steven, but you went through with it."

"For Donna." He took off his white t-shirt.

"You can't worry about that." She took her mint green foam pillow that was shaped

like a seashell and set it up at the end of the bathtub.

"I know." He slid his jeans off and stood there in his socks and boxer shorts.

"And I already know about Woodstock on your ass. You better get in before the

water gets cold."

"Will you turn around please, Jackie?"

She smiled. "Okay if it'll make you feel better."

She waited until he was in the bubble bath before she turned around.

"It does. Leo plus sake equals don't mix. It could've been worse it could have been __

_her name._ God bless that dirty hippie."

"Me too. He had the best film."

"Jackie," She lit four tea candles and put them in the corners of the tub.

"Yes, Eric?"

"I can't believe I was thinking of---my son---Maybe, my father was right and I am a

dumbass."

"You're nothing of the kind. You were having a vulnerable moment caused by

memories you really need to control better. I don't think you would have."

"I used to think about it in high school sometimes."

"Eric, if you need to cry, cry. It's okay. It helps. But don't ever think that you are a

bad person or a bad father, because you are not. You love Jacen with all of your

heart. I never saw a man so happy to be a father then I do you."

"Thank you, Jackie."

She took a tube of facial cleanser out of her bag.

"You know it's funny, we always want the people who treat us like shit. We never

stop to think, why are we doing this? Everything must be our fault. Granted we all

say and do stupid things—it makes us human. I used to hate it when everyone was

like 'How did Eric get lucky?'. The question was 'How did Donna get lucky?'

Followed by 'she had the hottest guy in Point Place and lost him'. You were the

catch not her. Close your eyes."

She washed his face for him.

"We never see ourselves the way others see us. What's that smell?"

"Lavender." She rinsed the cleanser off his face with a white terry washcloth.

"And I always thought you could do better than Steven Hyde but I know you think

about him sometimes."

"Each time I do it is less and less."

She put some pink liquid on a cotton ball.

"What's that?"

"Alcohol free toner."

"What does that do?"

"Gets the stuff off your face the cleanser doesn't catch."

She threw the cotton ball in the garbage pail when she was done.

"Hey---what's that?"

Eric asked when he saw Jackie and the big jar coming towards him.

"My facial mask. Leave this on for fifteen minutes. Then you must put this

moisturizer on afterwards or your face will get dry." Jackie put a thick layer on his

face and neck.

She set up a bunch of towels on the counter like he did for Jacen.

"You're leaving?"

"You won't start to heal otherwise. I'll see you and Jacen tomorrow for breakfast."

"Okay. I love you, Jackie. Thank you for being my real friend."

"I love you too, Eric," she kissed him on the cheek despite his face being covered in

beauty treatment, "and the feeling is mutual."

Eric couldn't find the words to describe the feelings he felt. He did have his

good cry. Not just the little bits of sobbing one sometimes does at night in the

privacy of their own pillow but he let every regret pour out. Donna's breaking of his

heart, his father treating him like a sub human being, the ups and downs of having a

friend with a use and abuse philosophy like Hyde. The terrible office job, the woman

he didn't love, and just forty years of general bad choices. But there was one choice

that he made, well there were two choices that he made that he would always be

most grateful for. He put on a fresh pair of boxer shorts and a worn out University of

Wisconsin t-shirt that he liked to sleep in. He liked how soft and clean his skin felt.

Eric didn't want to sleep alone tonight and wished there was some secret universal

powder that would keep children small. He picked the sheet he wrapped himself up

earlier off the floor and went around the bed to sleep with his son. He would always

feel guilt that he even thought about ending his life.

"I love you, Jacen, and you too Jackie thank you so much."

This time the sleep would not be restless.


	6. Barely Used

Chapter 6 

Barely Used

(a month later)

NYC

2:03PM

Jackie was in the first class lounge and JFK airport. Her show was on the road

and the first stop on the tour was Las Vegas. She was dressed in

a comfortable pink jogging suit and drinking a strawberry daiquiri with an umbrella in

it. She stirred the small red straw around in the red slushy concoction. It occurred to

her that she enjoyed being alone. She didn't have to prove her _popularity_ to

anyone. She let the younger girls in the company have their swirly cliques with their

hyena laughs and staring every sentence with their "Oh my gods!" She didn't have

many girl friends oh they were always just jealous because she was stunningly

gorgeous and they weren't. The only really female that she considered her friend was

Vi Jones and she always traveled separately with her husband and Yorkie dog. It

must be nice. She was glad that was Eric was feeling back to his old self. He still

had his bad marriage problems. Jackie knew the courts almost always gave full

custody to the mother, even if the father was the _better_ parent. It had to be a case of

abuse or neglect so she understood Eric's valid concerns. Some judge who doesn't

know him as a person could take Jacen away from him. Dealing with Eric's

depression at the hotel last month and just the three of them hanging out at the hotel

for the weekend, she forgot to tell Eric something that she had noticed. It didn't

seem to matter, but she tried to make a mental note to tell him the next time that she

saw him in person. Yes, Jackie Burkhart did sit through an uncomfortable _Star _

_Wars_ slide show because on Friday night he did feel better enough to interact with

the rest of his geek friends. Even Jacen on his own accord went to some activities

during the convention. Eric gathered part of it had to do with his warming up to Jaina

Lutz they did exchange their web mails with each other. But Eric didn't have to say a

word for Jackie to know how happy he was that his son wanted to spend time with

him. Eric was thrilled that Jacen was making friends with other girls and maybe in

time he wouldn't want to be with his _neighbor girl_. The phone rang and she knew it

had to be Eric.

"Hi, Jackie, what's up?"

"Hi, Eric. I'm just waiting to board my flight."

"Oh your trip to Vegas—that's today? Sorry."

She laughed. "It's okay. It's sounds like you are outside?"

"Yeah. I'm checking to see if the kid behind the counter put the extra pickles on my

hamburger."

"Are you going to have him fired if he didn't?"

"Very funny, Jackie, that's something Red would do…actually did."

"How's Jacen?"

"He's fine."

"Really fine or 'Eric fine'?"

"He's good, Jackie. I hate having to leave him for three days."

"Where are you going?"

"Today my boss told me I have to go to Cincinnati, Ohio to do what my stupid ass

co-worker was supposed to do a week ago."

"You can always call him and send him email?"

"Jacen told me what time he'd be available to take my IM."

Eric laughed. He wouldn't crush that little boy's spirit for anything in the world.

"What a cutie. Is he going to be OK being only with his mom for three days?"

"Yeah, I've been on occasional trips before."

"I know, Eric, but somehow this seems all different."

"She's never done anything to harm him."

"I know. Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to use the ladies room and they're

going to be announcing my flight soon."

"Okay. We'll talk soon. Goodbye, Jackie."

"Goodbye, Eric, and give Jacen a kiss from me."

"Will do."

Point Place, WI

6:40PM

"Do you have to leave, Dad?" Jacen came in his parent's bedroom as Eric was

folding his shirts into his suitcase.

"Just for three days, son. I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Don't forget your toothbrush." He handed it to him

"Thank you," Eric put it in his clear plastic bag, "Sit down on the bed for a minute."

Eric zipped up his suitcase and placed it near the door before kneeling in front of the

bed to get on Jacen's eye level.

"Be good for your mom, okay?"

"Okay."

And there seemed to be a sadness in his voice that Eric didn't notice before.

"I'll call you everyday while I'm gone, I promise."

"I know."

"Love you," his little hug felt so nice, and he was already at that age where he didn't

want to be kissed or hugged by a parent in public. "I'll buy you a present Jacen."

"I love you too, Dad. A new baseball."

Eric smiled, "Okay. You got it."

He kissed him on the forehead before standing up.

"Can I go to Tony's house to watch TV?"

"Only if his mother can give you a ride home."

It said a lot to Eric that Jacen didn't want to stay in his house to watch TV with his

own mother when his father had to go away on a business trip.

He was going to have to do a lot of thinking on this trip. He was trying very hard to

maintain a Switzerland state of neutrality for the sake of his son so he could grow up

in a two parent home which there more kids who were a product of divorce in his

son's generation then from when he was a kid. He didn't want Jacen to be in those

statistics. He only hoped that somehow that everything would all work out for the

best.

Las Vegas, NV

5:15PM

Jackie was actually in a good mood and normally she would sometimes get

moody after a long, hot flight. She was humming to the pretty instrumental that was

playing on the hotel's own radio system as she polished her toenails periwinkle. This

was a cute, little relaxing song.

It was nice background music. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her

toenails to dry when the announcer came on.

_And that was the song "Barely Used" as played by the Boston Pops for their _

_Classic Take on Rock series. The original version with lyrics is by solo musician _

_Steven Hyde and is on from the album of the same name._

__

_"Barely Used?"_

Was that a dig against her? No wonder Eric's head filled up with suicidal thoughts—

Steven and Donna were extremely selfish people who thought they were better than

everybody else.

Goddamn it, she wasn't going to allow herself to cry. She thought about calling Eric

but he needed to keep his thoughts centered on his son; not her.

She let her head fall backwards onto the firm pillow and she would only allow herself

to cry when she fell asleep.


	7. Slugger

Chapter 7 

Slugger

_The door is hot. I'm scared, Daddy._

Best Western

Cincinnati, OH

7:00AM

"You're checking out early, sir?" The lady behind the hotel desk asked Eric.

"Yes, Ma'am," Eric replied in a good mood as he signed out. "It's always good when

meetings end early."

"You could've slept in until eight that's when we start serving our free complimentary

breakfast."

Yeah a stale muffin, awful coffee, and yesterday's USA Today. How could he pass

that up?

"Well that's nice, but seeing my son after two nights away is nicer."

"Have a safe trip home."

"I will, thanks. When does the next shuttle bus arrive for the airport?"

"In ten minutes."

"Thanks."

Maybe if the weather was nice in Point Place he and Jacen could toss his new

baseball around.

He said last night on the phone that he was going to be spending the night at Tony's

house. He thought he could take them out for lunch once he got back. Maybe get a

pizza. Jacen could eat it 24/7 topped with pepperoni and a can of root beer. Eric

was the first one on the shuttle bus. It was going to be a great day.

The sun was shining on Point Place, Wisconsin and the temperature was going to

be a sunny 59 degrees. Eric was pissed that his car had a scratch on it while it was

the airport waiting for his return. He didn't have time to tell someone about it so as

soon as he got home from taking the boys out to lunch he was going to call the

airport. When he got to the corner he saw a cloud of smoke up head. He nearly

parked his car into a tree when he saw that it was his house on fire.

"JACEN!"

Then the bargaining with an unseen, unknown, unfair God began.

"JACEN!"

He heard the sirens behind him and figured someone must have all ready called

911. The front door was open as Eric's heart pounded out of his chest and out in

front of him.

"JACEN!"

_"Daddy! Help me!"_

He was frantically calling him from upstairs in between bouts of coughing and Eric

didn't think twice about going near the fire.

_Whose afraid now, dumbass?_

One of the wooden pieces from the roof was between him and the bathroom that

Jacen was trapped in. The flames all around the wood creating a barrier.

"I'm right here, son. Get on the floor!" Eric coughed

He took off his shirt to place it over his mouth. Eric was about to jump over the

wooden bar when a husky fireman stopped him.

"No! My son is in there!"

"Come with me, Sir." Said another fireman from behind.

"My boy is in there!"

"And we will do everything we can to get him out."

"Jacen, Daddy loves you!"

"_Daddy! I'm s-scared….Help me!"_

The second fireman escorted Eric out of the house and onto the front lawn when all

he wanted to do was go back up there and get Jacen out of the bathroom and into

his safe arms.

The ambulance came just as the other firemen were putting out the blaze. Every

time he tried to go back into his house to someone pushed him back out even when

the fire was put out.

"My son is in there. I don't have to be rational!"

The paramedics came downstairs with Jacen on a stretcher, his face and nose

covered with an oxygen mask.

"Jacen, Daddy's here!"

"You're his Father?"

'Boy nothing gets by this frigging dillhole'

"Yes. I just came home from a business trip."

"Does the boy have any allergies?"

"No…and I'm not asking, I'm telling you I'm riding in the ambulance with my son. And

I don't care if you have a problem with that."

While they were getting Jacen settled in the ambulance, Eric quickly opened up the

car door and took out the box that contained the brand new baseball. It's funny in a

strange type of way that he thought of taking it out of his suitcase when he was at the

airport getting ready to get his car. He tore the baseball out of the box and closed

the car door. He nearly sprained his ankle getting into the ambulance.

"Hey, Jacen, Daddy's here," he kissed him on the cheek and stroked his hair, "I

remembered your baseball."

He felt a small smile wash over his face when he let go that Jacen's little hand was

still holding on to the ball.

It was only then that the anger rose up. It was only then that he realized where was

his Mother? Questions that he was going to have answered before the day was

over. Later on in the afternoon there would be a frantic call to Jackie explaining the

horrible events of today and thankful news to report that Jacen only had two small

second degree burns on each leg and a one degree burn on his right arm. Then

without a second thought, without a worry in his mind, just like he was willing to jump

through a hoop of fire to get to his son who needed him he was going to take Jackie

up on her offer to help him with the best legal defense that money could buy.

Today was the day that Eric Forman was going to file for divorce on grounds on ****

irreconcilable differences and custody for his nine-year-old son.

It was another day of firsts. It was the first twenty-four period that not once did Eric

think of Donna Pinciotti. God spared his son's life that day creating the new hope

that the both of them needed. Maybe, in a great deal of explainable and even

unexplainable ways it was still a _great day_ after all.


	8. Always There When I Need You

Chapter 8 

Always There When I Need You

(same day)

Point Place General Hospital

Pediatrics-Room 413

Point Place, WI

6:02PM

Eric was in Jacen's room holding his hand as the weary father slept in the old

orange vinyl chair that he remembered from his mother worked at the hospital all

those years ago.

"Eric," whispered a voice, "Eric, wake up, honey."

Eric blinked his eyes open.

"Jackie, what are you doing here? I thought you had---"

"I wanted to make sure both of you guys are okay." She kissed him on the

cheek and went over to give Jacen a soft kiss on the forehead.

"He's going to be fine. It's me that's going to be a wreck. Let's talk outside."

Eric went to fix his son's blanket and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll be back, son."

"I figured you haven't eaten, so I got you something from the hospital cafeteria."

"You came all this way to make sure I've eaten?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Eric?"

"No. Let's go in the waiting room."

They were both happy that they had the room to themselves. Jackie took off her

jacket and opened up the paper bag and placed a salad, sandwich, and diet cream

soda in front of him on the coffee table as she sat next to him.

"This looks good, thank you." He peeled the seal off the dressing packet.

"Jacen's going to be all right?"

"Yes," he knocked on the table, "Thank god."

"Did you find out where his mother was?"

"The _bitch_ thought Jacen was sleeping over his friend Tony's house and she

decided since it was cold she was going to put a fucking space heater by the

bathroom door," his voice started to crack, "A towel was on the floor and—damn

it…"

Jackie stroked his hand.

"Jacen is okay."

"_My son could have fucking died, Jackie."_

"I know, I know. But you've got to be strong for him." She squeezed his shoulders.

He was so tense. If it weren't for that little boy and Jackie was never going to say

anything she thought Eric probably would have committed suicide for real.

"I just can't get it out of my head that he could have died. And his mother didn't even

hear his cries for help. She just ran to the neighbors to call 911. How could she not

know my son was in the house! He could have died…every time I think…."

"But he didn't. Now eat your salad."

Eric sniffed, "Yes, dear. How are you doing?"

"Okay."

"Are you sure? It seems a lot of our talks lately have been about me and me and

Jacen—I don't want you think I'm not interested in the goings on in your life."

"I'd never think that. And you have had _a lot _to deal with recently."

"Jackie, if only I filed for divorce sooner none of this would have happened. We

were supposed to be talking about you now. How come you didn't get any food for

yourself?"

"Because I ate on the airplane. And you don't know what would have or would not

happened. It was an accident. An accident caused by your wives negligence. It

wasn't your fault." She went in her purse to take out her checkbook. with the unicorns

and rainbows cover.

Eric put the soda can on the table. He was surprised that he ate everything.

"What's that for?"

"You're on a budget and while your house gets repaired you and Jacen are going to

need a place to stay----"

"No, Jackie, I appreciate it. Really, I do, but you are already helping with my legal

counsel. I cannot take more money from you. I can take some money out of Jacen's

college fund. I can replace it when I hopefully get a tax refund."

"Don't you dare, Eric. This is a gift to a sweet guy who doesn't deserve

any of this bad stuff that seems to happen to you." She put the check in his shirt

pocket.

"Thank you. Hug?"

"Hug."

She always smelled so nice; a combination of gardenia and musk.

"We never did get to talk about you."

"I'm good, Eric, don't you worry about me," she picked up the wrappings and paper

bag and put everything in the garbage can.

"I take it you can't stay long."

"No. Maybe when school let's out you and Jacen can come to New York City to visit

me."

"We'll see. Before you leave will you say 'hi' to Jacen? I'm sure he's up now."

"Okay."

"Thanks for coming here today, Jackie. You didn't have to. _You're always here _

_when I need you_."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"_That's what best friends do."_

8:30PM

Eric was happy that the doctor's said that Jacen could go home the day after

tomorrow. He was surprised that he didn't hear from his soon to be ex-wife who did

not come to the hospital once to see the boy. It would probably help with him getting

custody but it had to be crushing his son.

"Hey, little guy, how are you?"

"It still hurts, Daddy."

"I know it does. Let's put your bed up. I got a surprise for you."

He situated the tray and put out the pepperoni pizza and can of root beer. Jacen

had to eat something because he didn't eat the fish sticks only his little cup of green

jell-o and half of the milk. The little boy really didn't want to eat anything but supposed

that he could pick at it to make his father happy.

"Thank you, daddy."

Eric kissed him on the head. "You're welcome, Jacen. I love you."

_"You're the best dad ever."_


	9. Jackie Finds a Rainbow

Chapter 9 Jackie Finds a Rainbow NYC 

(a month later)

12:30AM

Jackie was wrapped her pink and purple comforter. The TV was on mute and

she was talking to Eric on her cell phone. The repairs were almost finished on his

house and he and Jacen could leave the Days Inn. He could've stayed anywhere,

but at the same time she admired that he wasn't taking advantage of her generosity.

He said to watch her mailbox because she was going to be getting change back..

"It happened again?" she asked

"Yes," Jacen nor Eric hasn't had good nights sleep since he left the hospital. The

little boy would wake up all sweaty, sometimes screaming, and he wanted to sleep

with his father. Eric even caught him resorting to sucking his thumb like a two year

old when trying to fall back to sleep.

"Eric, I'm so sorry. Is he asleep now?"

"Yes," he talked softly, as he stroked his son's hair, "My poor little boy. Only part of

this is because of the _damn_ fire. The rest is because of my wife. I cannot wait for all

this to be over, Jackie."

"I take it she still hasn't seen him?"

"No. She won't answer my calls and we only talk through our lawyers. She was

always there before. I can't figure it out. She always seemed to love him and paid

more attention to him then she did me. Granted, Jacen and I have always been

closer, but it's tearing him up inside because he still loves her."

"Eric, I know it's going to sound corny, but all you can do is love him. When it's all

said and done he's going to know who really loves and cares for him."

"I will. I just don't want to him to have to go through this."

"I know and that is why you are a great Dad. I keep forgetting to tell you

something…the whole reason I got you those _Star Wars_ convention tickets."

"Because you love me—as a friend." He added so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Yeah that. And you know why else?"

"No."

"I think the reason why you were afraid to file for divorce was because you had your

own nightmares of a red headed harlot taking Jacen away. Which I can almost say

that if you married Donna and things got rough…"

"She'd have taken Jacen in the middle of the night."

"Yes. Your soon to be ex seems to be the opposite. She never would have fought

you on custody. And although, I don't like Jacen going through this pain just as much

as you don't. The fire aside, because that was an unfortunate accident. Isn't it good

to know that he's with you now?"

"Jackie, you're something, you know that? Clearly something. You do make me feel

better. And I'm sorry for calling you at such a late hour."

She smiled. "Eric, I'm glad I could help and you know we have our 24/7 call anytime

pact. Give it time with Jacen. He'll probably feel a somewhat better when he gets to

sleep in his own bed again."

Eric sighed, "I hope so…oh I've been meaning to tell you. I heard that song on the

radio and before turning it off, I listened to the lyrics, and all I can say—is if I ever see

Steven Hyde again, I'll pop him one. Not because he ran off with Donna but because

he's rubbing salt in your wounds."

"Thank you, Eric. You make me feel better, too. Email me tomorrow."

"I will. Goodnight, Jackie."

"Goodnight, Eric and give Jacen a hug from his godmother."

"I will."

(2 months later)

Jackie knew Eric would be supportive of her decision to quit musical theatre.

And despite the return of Lauren Hutton Jackie had no desire to be an "older model"

because she wasn't A-list and that makes all the difference in the world. She had

money and wanted to buy a country house in a sleepy suburb somewhere and

manage a dress shop that her friend Vi said would be "perfect for her."__

Reflections a dress shop in upstate NY that catered to upper middle class

housewives and spoiled high school snots went out of business. A man named

Phillip B. Jennings II bought the property and was looking for a bright and energetic

woman to manage the store. He liked Jackie's spunky vision so much that not only

did she have the job as manager the store was re-Christened Jackie's Boutique.

"Congratulations, Jackie!" Eric beamed into the phone when she called him one

afternoon on her lunch break.

"I wish you and Jacen could come to my 'welcome' party."

"I know, honey. But---"

"You don't have to explain, Eric. Your son has to come first. How is he doing?"

"Better. He's not trying to suck his thumb anymore. He's sleeping through the night.

I know it still tears him up and he tries to be brave that his mother doesn't want any

contact with him anymore. I keep telling her ambulance chaser of a lawyer to get it

through her head to just pick up the phone. Talk to him. But it doesn't make a bit of

fucking difference. You will be here for Jacen's 10th birthday party will you?"

"Yes, Eric. I wouldn't miss it for the world. And," she played with the ends of her hair.

"What?" 

"I think by then I might have a date."

"Who?"

"My boss, Phillip. I mean there are no fireworks but I don't think I'm settling for…I

deserve to go out."

"Yes," he coughed, "You do. _And you do deserve fireworks, Jackie_."

"_So do you, Eric_. I should go I have to check on the salesgirls and make sure they

are doing things the Jackie way."

"And I have to pretend to be interested in a meeting about sales figures. These

fireworks that you speak of not everyone is that lucky."

"I know," she looked at her left hand and finally came to terms with that the only way

there might be a wedding ring on it would be if she bought it herself.

"but I'll tell you something Eric, right now I'd rather be content with a rainbow."


	10. The Letter

Chapter 10 

The Letter

Point Place, WI

(three years later)

2003

4:30PM

Eric waited for the water to boil so he could pour the egg noodles in the pot.

Once the divorce was finalized Eric and Jacen had to move to a smaller apartment.

He hated having to uproot his son from the only house he has ever known. He just

couldn't afford the upkeep on the modest sized home with only one income and this

time he had to politely refuse Jackie's money. He had to watch the messages he

was sending his son. His boy was twelve now and usually could be seen in the

daydream state with his hormones about to burst and society telling kids it is "okay

to have sex" when they were sending messages to kids that seemed to be getting

younger and younger. He still had dreams floating in his head over Mindy. Who

wasn't the neighbor girl anymore. She was the twenty block away girl, so if you want

to call that a neighbor girl then go right ahead. Then there was Jaina Lutz the only

one he sat through _Star Wars_ for when her father came to visit Eric two years ago.

She had a huge crush on his son but he only saw her as a friend. Someone to email

and tell jokes with. Someday that was going to come to a head and Eric hoped

everyone involved would come out of it unscathed.

"Here's the mail, Dad." Jacen put it on the counter and went to the refrigerator to

drink out of the skinny milk carton.

"Thanks. Jacen, use a glass."

"But _you_ drink out of the carton."

"Don't do as I do, do as I say. I think your Grandmother's spirit came into my body

just there." Eric laughed as he put the noodles in the boiling water.

"I miss Grandma Kitty."

"Me too. Would you set the table?"

"Sure…Dad—uh, nevermind."

He went to get the dishes.

"What is it, son?"

"Remember the pinky ring that I gave Mindy? She's been wearing it around her neck

on as a charm necklace for years now. She took the whole thing off today and I'm

not supposed to be mad! But I am."

"Jacen, you're only twelve. Why are you in such a hurry to grow up?"

He rolled his eyes like Eric used to do when he was listening to his parents when

they didn't understand him.

"Dad---"

"The last time I checked Mindy was also twelve. You have plenty of time to figure all

this out. I know how much it hurts you and I'm not trying to minimize your pain. But

you have your whole life to decide. Take the salad out of the fridge while you are just

leaning against it."

"She's pissed because she saw Jaina kiss me on the cheek that one time she came

in for a visit. But she's just a friend."

"That's a dollar for the swear jar."

"And worth it." He took four quarters out of his back jeans pocket and placed them

in one of Grandma Kitty's old glass mason jam jars. So far they had twenty dollars

and forty-nine cents accumulated.

"What did you want on these noodles?"

"Butter. Where's the bread?"

"In the microwave."

"I tell you, Dad, I do not get girls at all."

Eric laughed. "Neither do I son, neither do I."

Tarrytown, NY

4:30PM

Jackie felt bad that she was still in bed. She was wrapped in a silk sea foam

green silk ensemble and layers and layers of pure white cotton sheets with tiny pink

rose petals on them. She didn't have to go to work today. She didn't have to go to

work any day if she chose not to. She missed her regular chats with Eric. Jackie

was lucky if she could get an IM to him on the office computer. Phillip didn't like her

talking to Eric. He wasn't abusive and never once yelled at her or lifted a fist to hurt

her, but he didn't like her talking to Eric. Eric was wonderful and said "he

understood" and the rules "do change" when you become involved with someone.

"I only want you to be happy." He said to her on the phone last week, which seemed

like a lifetime ago.

She _missed_ her Eric time. He was the only one from Point Place, WI that she ever

kept in touch with. She was godmother to his son for god sake.

"Fuck this," Jackie tore the sheets off her body and went to her laptop computer that

was on her desk.

Email #1

TO: Eric Forman

FROM: Jackie Burkhart

I MISS YOU!!

Here's a cute picture of puppy and kitten sending emails to one another. Give that

beautiful boy a hug from me.

Love,

Jackie

It was Eric's turn to put away the dishes and he wanted Jacen to get started on

his English homework that even if it was his sons night he still would have let him get

started on his studies. He put the last dish away when he finally reached for the mail

that's been on the counter for an hour and a half now.

Light bill, phone bill, credit card bill

Point Place High School? What do they want? You are cordially invited to…… 

_…..25th class reunion_

_Please RSVP call or email Jake Bradley at…….._

Eric put the letter back in the envelope before ripping it in half and throwing 

it in the trash.

There was no way he was going to go. No fucking way in Hell.

Email #2

ERIC! I know you haven't answered my last email yet, but I just got an email from

Leslie Cannon and your graduating class is having its 25th reunion next month. And

since Phillip is going to be away, I would _LOVE_ to accompany you! It'll be fun.

When are you going to come online?!

Love, Jackie


End file.
